


Accidents Happen

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [47]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: Glynda goes to meet Oz in hospital. Bonding occurs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, sorry it's been so long since I updated slices, but I still love y'all that read it, and it still has a special place in my heart. Anyways, important for this, it's kind of a last year of highschool AU based on a headcannon of mine I was screwing around with, where they still have aura, and when you bond with someone you love, you're tied to them forever and have a tattoo symbolising their personality burned onto your wrist. This is how I imagine Oz got a cane in this AU.

Oz woke up on his third day in the hospital with a sigh and reached for his chiming phone. The screen was slight with messages from several people. Mostly Glynda.

Glyn, 9:18: Oz, where are you? You're missing first period. Are you seriously taking 3 days off?  
Glyn, 10:02: Seriously Oz, why aren't you at school?  
Glyn, 10:03: I'm not going away.  
Glyn, 11:00: Seriously Oz, you're gonna miss the entire day. Again. Are you just skipping? This isn't like you.

With a sigh, he recalled his accident, a patch of black ice had taken the front wheel of his motorbike as he cornered; he'd dropped sideways, one leg trapped underneath the left fairing, he'd slowed and the bike hadn't, Kevlar-reinforced jeans only did so much, the shifter had come right over his knee and taken a chunk out of it, gouging a furrow between his kneecap and tibia. His phone pinged with another message.

Glyn, 11:15: Seriously, what's up with you, are you okay?

Oz mentally checked the date and his copy of Glynda's class schedule, it was a Tuesday, so she'd just finished her last period of the day. He typed out a quick message.

Oz, 11:15: Hospital, floor 2, room 15.

Moments later his phone pinged with an immediate reply.

Glyn, 11:16: What the hell did you do and are you okay?

Oz had to laugh at that, it was such a typically Glynda response, he should be grateful they hadn't bonded yet, or she'd be in as much pain as him. She'd probably also have been drugged up on Oxycodone for two lessons the previous morning, which might not have been good for her test scores. He typed back.

Oz, 11:16: I'm fine…ish, just had a small run in with a patch of black ice. And the shifter went through my knee. Seriously though, I'm okay now, I am on so many painkillers.  
Glyn, 11:16: That's not okay you idiot.  
Oz: 11:17: This is why told you we shouldn't get bonded on your 18th, see. I didn't want you doped up on my medication, it'd scrap your grades.  
Glyn, 11:17: You knew you were going to get in a hideous motorcycle accident and be drugged up for a week…?  
Oz, 11:17: Yes?  
Glyn, 11:18: I'm walking down. I'll be there in a minute.

Oz lay back and sighed, twenty minutes later, Glynda's head peeked around the door.  
“Oz?” He sat up and motioned her inside.  
“How are you doing?” Oz motioned her to sit down.  
“Honestly, I'm in a bit of pain, but my operation yesterday went fine.” Glynda raised an eyebrow.  
“Operation?” Oz nodded.  
“Standard, they had to clean out the bone fragments. My kneecap was scraped a bit. I think it's fine now.”

Glynda lay down beside him on the bed and rested her head on his shoulder. Careful to mind his injured knee. Oz looked down at her, blonde hair falling around her face and framing her emerald green eyes.  
“Oz?” She spoke up quietly after they had been laying there for a couple of minutes.  
“Hmm?” He glanced down, twirling a strand of blonde hair around a finger. He met her eyes and was startled when she thrust her aura onto him and initiated the bonding process they'd put off for several weeks.

Instantly he was aware of Glynda's every memory, thought, and emotion. Likewise Glynda found herself in a library full of clocks and archived time. It was odd, she thought, though very fitting for Oz. She was pulled out of his head as the psychic echo of the drugs he was on hit her all at once. She set her head down on his shoulder and drifted off, likewise, Oz reclined his bed and went to sleep.

When a nurse came to check in on them twenty minutes later, along with Oz's grandmother, who had stopped by the hospital to check up on her grandson, they both spotted the newly branded pocket watch and reading glasses tattoos on the wrists of the sleeping couple, and walked away smiling.


End file.
